


Тайный доброжелатель

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Mozartl'Opera Rock (musical)
Genre: Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему вместо того чтобы лишить Моцарта поддержки света, он сам шаг за шагом возводит его на пьедестал?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайный доброжелатель

Антонио Сальери мрачно разглядывал жирную кляксу, скрывшую под собой последние два такта новой сонаты. Впрочем, ничего, кроме раздражения, четко выверенные нотные построения не вызывали.

Придворный капельмейстер отбросил перо и отвернулся к окну. Когда он успел стать тайным благодетелем самого взбалмошного гения Империи? Когда их мизансцена так изменилась? Почему вместо того чтобы лишить Моцарта поддержки света, он сам шаг за шагом возводит его на пьедестал? Из гения злодейства, как окрестил его Розенберг, он превратился в эдакого отца Лаэрта да еще и друга несносного австрийца!  
«Просто Вольфганг, пожалуйста», — вспомнилось вдруг ему. Разговор этот произошел в Опере после премьеры «Женитьбы Фигаро». Сальери тогда подошел поздравить лучащегося от счастья Моцарта с триумфом, а заодно и примириться после попыток графа Розенберга запретить постановку.   
— Моцарт! — позвал он негромко, отвлекая того от толпы восторженных дам, и, услышав это «Просто Вольфганг, пожалуйста», поперхнулся заготовленным «Победителей не судят».

Моцарт смотрел на него, светло улыбаясь.  
— Я должен вас поблагодарить. Я ведь знаю, что вы могли раз и навсегда запретить «Женитьбу Фигаро». Вместо этого сам Император дал свое благословение. 

Сальери поспешил откланяться, пока эта нелепица не достигла ушей венских сплетников. К решению Императора он отношения не имел, лишь многозначительно промолчал в ответ на робкий протест Розенберга. Молчание иногда золото. 

Воспоминание рассеялось, перед глазами был все тот же, что и всегда, сад с аккуратными, выметенными дорожками, а на столе под кляксой — неоконченная соната.   
Дверь в кабинет приоткрылась.

— Граф Розенберг с визитом!

— Просите. 

— Сальери! — Розенберг подбежал к самому столу и тяжело оперся на край обеими руками.   
— Я понимаю, ваши протеже! Я понимаю, музыка! Но это переходит всякие границы, ей-богу! 

— Что с моими протеже? О ком вы?

Розенберг, видимо, не ожидавший столь резкого ответа, отшатнулся от стола.  
— Моцарт, кто же еще! Он давеча принес новый квинтет… Нет, произведение презабавное, но вы ведь знаете его стиль. Слишком воздушно, слишком тонко, того и гляди порвется. Не знаю, стоит ли отдавать оркестру, вряд ли они успеют разучить его до концерта.

— Вы так решили? 

— Я? Да, я так решил. Но вы знаете Моцарта! Он устроил грандиозный скандал прямо в театре! Он кричал, сыпал оскорблениями и заткнулся только после того, как я сказал, что отдам квинтет вам на рассмотрение. Тогда лишь он изволил уйти, хлопнув, конечно же, дверью. 

— Ноты у вас? 

— Представляете — дверью! Из моего каби… Что?

— Ноты у вас? 

Сальери плавно поднялся из-за стола и двинулся к Розенбергу. Тот попятился.

— Какие ноты? Если вы о том квинтете, то нет, я оставил их в театре.

— И прибыли исключительно для того, чтобы пожаловаться мне на Моцарта? — Сальери нахмурился. Очередной скандал был очень некстати, тем более, накануне благотворительного концерта, на котором Моцарту непременно надо было присутствовать. — Хорошо, передайте мне партитуру до вечера. 

— Но вы же не собираетесь попустительствовать столь хулиганскому поведению? — Розенберг подошел вплотную и, задрав голову, посмотрел Антонио в глаза. — Скажите мне, друг мой! А впрочем… Едва ли этот квинтет сможет реабилитировать его после провала «Дон Жуана». 

Сальери простился с графом, еще раз напомнив, что партитура нужна ему до вечера, и отправился к Моцартам. 

— Он на заднем дворе, — крикнула Констанц, завидев гостя из окна гостиной. — И вам день добрый, господин Сальери. 

Моцарт действительно нашелся на заднем дворе. Он сидел на крыльце у черного входа и хмуро водил пером по нотному листу, вырисовывая витиеватые узоры. Рядом, на ступеньке, стояла чернильница. 

— Опять ругаться будете? 

Он вдруг мягко улыбнулся и искоса посмотрел на гостя. Антонио замер в нескольких шагах.  
— Бог с вами, Моцарт! Из-за чего?

— Из-за квинтета, видимо. Граф Розенберг был просто в ярости, когда мы с ним… распрощались. 

Сальери усмехнулся.  
— Распрощались, говорите…

— Значит, знаете. Да, я был неправ. Нехорошо хлопать дверью кабинета директора Придворного театра. 

— И ноты по кабинету разбрасывать нехорошо, — поддразнил Сальери.

— Он и про ноты донес, — Моцарт рассмеялся и отложил перо. — Значит, я все-таки прав, вы пришли ругаться. Хорошо, ругайте. Я готов.

Для пущей убедительности он встал, заложил руки за спину и опустил голову, точно проштрафившийся ученик. Сальери негромко рассмеялся.   
— Будет вам, Моцарт. Но в следующий раз избавьте меня от жалоб на ваше поведение. 

— Вы видели партитуру? — вдруг посерьезнев, спросил Моцарт.

— Нет. Да и принимать ее или нет, решаю не я. В любом случае… За этим, собственно, я и пришел, — смею напомнить, что ваше присутствие на концерте обязательно. 

Моцарт неохотно кивнул. Мальчишества как ни бывало. Было видно, что разговор его расстроил.   
— Я ведь знаю, квинтет постигнет та же доля, что и мои симфонии. 

— Вы обиделись на меня? Моцарт?..

— Я как будто виноват перед вами. Мало вам победы вашей «Prima la music…», закрытия «Женитьбы Фигаро», провала «Дон Жуана»! Все, что я пишу, все-все не подходит венской публике! 

— Вы не справедливы, — мягко возразил Сальери, незаметно морщась от неуверенности в собственном голосе. — В этот концерт включены ваши ария и соната…

— Ария! Соната! Все не то! Нет ничего глупее, чем писать по заказу, на строго оговоренную тему, с нужным количеством нот. Вы должны понимать, о чем я, но… я вижу по глазам… не хотите. Простите, Антонио, я снова нездоров. Хорошо, я буду на концерте. Конечно. А теперь, прощайте. 

Сальери успел лишь проводить Моцарта недоуменным взглядом и остался наедине с перевернутой чернильницей. 

Домой он вернулся в дурном настроении. Заперся у себя в кабинете, зашагал из угла в угол, сцепив в замок руки, чтобы не запустить чем-нибудь в стену. Слова Моцарта, без сомнения, правдивые, обидели его, задели что-то глубоко в душе, что обычно было спрятано под острым осознанием необходимости и долга перед обществом. Общество нужно воспитывать музыкой в меру глубокой, в меру остроумной — правильной. Или же той, что рождается в муках творчества, прошедшей сквозь душу творца, по всем канонам…

И тут же против его воли вспыхнули в мозгу легкие строки увертюры из «Женитьбы Фигаро». Сложная, но воздушная мелодия. Он оглянулся — будто зверь в клетке. На столе лежали аккуратно скрепленные ноты. Новый квинтет. «Тонко, того и гляди порвется», — сказал Розенберг. У Сальери не было повода сомневаться в точности определения. Он тяжело вздохнул, уселся за стол, бегло просмотрев, скомкал залитую чернилами собственную сонату и потянулся к нотам.

Концерт прошел с блеском. Квинтет Моцарта публика приняла очень тепло, и теперь все ждали новых творений и новых шедевров. 

— Антонио! — Моцарт перехватил его на следующий день прямо на улице, подлетел, принялся трясти его руку. — Спасибо вам! Вы вернули мне желание творить! У меня снова столько идей… Если позволите, я пришлю вам несколько моих черновиков, которые написал этой ночью. Или нет! Я сам принесу их вам и наиграю. 

— Не понимаю, к чему эта буря эмоций, Вольфганг. Благодарите Бога за ваш талант и венское общество за то, что в полной мере оценило ваш труд. К слову, Его Величество остался очень доволен. Что до черновиков… 

— Сегодня же вечером они будут у вас! Не смею больше задерживать! 

Сальери вновь не успел ни возразить, ни приструнить спятившего от счастья гения. Воспитательную беседу придется отложить до вечера.   
Сейчас — не без его помощи — слава вернулась к Моцарту, и кто знает, как долго продлится новый его триумф. 

«Вы слишком многое ему позволяете, — укорил бы Розенберг. — Как бы не вышло потом беды…» Сальери понимающе улыбается: он крепко держит ниточки молодых талантов. Просто сейчас счастливая звезда Моцарта светит как никогда ярко, а бороться с судьбой не только глупо, но и опасно. Скоро на императорской сцене возобновят постановку оперы «Женитьба Фигаро», и никто не посмеет сказать вслух, что произошло это с легкой руки придворного капельмейстера.

Тайный доброжелатель Моцарта — секрет Полишинеля. Сальери вскоре перестанет удивляться своей неожиданной благотворительности и отдастся в руки Судьбы. Она его еще не подводила.


End file.
